Aviarctin
Aviarctin is a Bird Wyvern and the male counterpart of Aviarcta. Physiology Aviarctin is a large Bird Wyvern with a body structure similar to Argentavis and eagles, but with larger wings relative to its body. Their beak is like that of an eagle, but much bigger relative to their body than any eagle. The beak is longer and thicker than an eagle beak but it is hooked just like an eagle beak. Their feathers are sky blue and cover nearly their entire body except the bottom part of their legs. It has a kind of 'crown' ontop of its head similar to the one the crowned eagle has. They have large wings which they use to cause powerful cold winds and their sharp talons are capable of shredding through their prey and cause large scars on their enemies. Behavior Aviarctin are aggressive and territorial Bird Wyverns. They will attack many things if they stay too long in their territory, especially ones that haven't found a mate yet. Aviarctin that have a mate are often in the nest taking care of their eggs, but will sometimes go out to hunt together with their mate. Cutscene * Location: Arctic Ridge * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 6 they notice the bad weather. It is snowing quite heavily and the Hunter notices a shadow in the air flying through it, but it is hard to see what it is. After this the snowfall suddenly stops and the shadow is gone. The camera pans around to face towards the Hunter which shows their scared face. After this the monster comes down behind them and roars, scaring the Hunter. The Hunter runs away as the Aviarctin flies after them for a bit before the Hunter jumps out of the way of it. The Aviarctin looks back towards the Hunter as it roars, beginning the hunt. Abilities Aviarctin are capable of causing powerful winds with their large wings and thanks to their cold environment these winds can become very cold. They are also capable of shooting cold blasts towards you which can easily freeze you. Their large beak is capable of crushing strong shells and their large talons can cut through thick skin or armor. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Aviarctin will enter the Rage by flapping its wings very hard, causing a strong cold wind. If you stand still too long in these winds you will get Iceblight. He will also have a smokey breath. * Tired State: Aviarctin will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Aviarctin can get affected by the Frenzy and become Frenzied, but it is unknown if it can get into the Apex State. Aviarctin can also get into the Hyper State. Frenzied Aviarctin has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster but it also has a chance to cause winds filled with the frenzy, but this is rather rare. Hyper Aviarctin has the usual changes of a Hyper monster but when enraged its winds will now be stronger meaning that if you stay still too long you will first get Iceblight and then eventually Severe Iceblight. Mounts Aviarctin has a mount similar to that of Rathian and Rathalos. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Family: Aviarc Aviarctin is a member of the Bird Wyvern together with his female counterpart, Aviarcta. Habitat Range Aviarctin have been sighted in the Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, Polar Field, Frigid Castle and Blizzard Canyon. This shows that they are known to only live in cold enviroments. Ecological Niche While on its own an Aviarctin is a capable predator, but it doesn't sit ontop of the food chain without a mate. It is easily capable of hunting any small monsters, like Popo, Bullfango or Blango. It can also take down some bigger monsters like Giadrome, Lagombi and Blangonga. But without a mate it falls prey to even stronger monsters like Tigrex, Barioth and Deviljho. It also falls prey to the occasional Elder Dragon in its environment. In the Polar Sea it is also known to prey on Pokara, but also falls prey to monsters like Anorupatisu and Giaorugu there. However together with a mate an Aviarctin will be much safer as strong monsters can smell a different smell from an Aviarctin that has a mate then one that does not have one. This makes big monsters scared of the consequences that might come if they try to take this Aviarctin down, but some will still try and often succeed. After this they will either try to feed as fast as possible from the corpse or try to take the corpse away before the mate arrives. Biological Adaptions Aviarctin have adapted to have very large wings to cause powerful winds and combine these with the freezing temperatures to cause freezing cold winds. Aviarctin are also capable of shooting ice blasts and breathing out ice-cold air. They are capable of using their large beaks to crush prey or wound enemies and they can use their large, sharp talons to cut through prey and cause large scars on enemies. Behavior Aviarctin are aggressive and territorial and will attack almost anything that enters their territory. They will not attack possible mates and things they know are out of their league. During mating season Aviarctin that don't have a mate yet will fought each other to have the rights of a mate. When the Aviarctin has a mate the Aviarctin will be the one that protects the egg and takes care of them, but will sometimes go hunt together with the Aviarcta or without it when the Aviarcta is resting. The two of them will stay together until their young are old enough to fend for themselves. Then the two will leave their young together and live together until they die. Attacks Low Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Aviarctin will roar in the same manner as Rathian or Rathalos. * Pounce: When Aviarctin pins you it will do it in a similar manner as Rathian or Rathalos. * Ice Blast: Aviarctin will freeze the air and shoot an ice ball towards you which can cause Iceblight. * Tornadoes: Aviarctin will flap its wings and shoot small tornadoes at you which can knock you away and cause Windblight. (Ground) * Bite: Aviarctin will try to bite you. * Wingswipe: Aviarctin will swipe its wing at you and do a half spin like many other Wyverns, for example Malfestio. * Coldbreath: Aviarctin will breath out a stream of short-range cold air. It will start by firing at you but if you move around it will try to track you down. This attack can cause Severe Iceblight. (Air) * Divebomb: Aviarctin will fly towards you and try to scratch you with its talons similarly to Rathalos. * Windblast: Aviarctin will flap its wings hard and shoot a blast of wind at you which can cause Windblight and knock you away. Enraged (Both) * Snowstorm: Aviarctin will enter Rage Mode by flapping its wings causing a small snowstorm to happen. If you stand still too long now you will get Iceblight and you can stop the storm by Stunning the monster or knocking it down from the air. * Triple Ice Blast: Aviarctin will freeze the air and shoot three ice balls towards you which can all cause Iceblight. * Ice Tornadoes: Aviarctin will flap its wings and cool down the air to shoot small cold tornadoes at you which can knock you away and cause Windblight and Snowman. (Ground) * Peck: Aviarctin will try to peck you like Yian Kut-Ku but slower which can knock you away. * Spin Bite: Aviarctin will turn around towards you when it is facing away from you and bite you, like Yian Kut-Ku. This attack can knock you down. (Air) * Flying Charge: Aviarctin will fly towards you like Rathalos which can send you flying. * Coldbreath Charge: Aviarctin will towards you while shooting the Coldbreath which can send you flying and cause Severe Iceblight. High Rank Calm (Both) * Sweeping Coldbreath: Aviarctin will start by firing the Coldbreath away from you and then sweeping it across the area which can cause Severe Iceblight. (Ground) * Wingsmash: Aviarctin will slam its wing down similarly to Hidden Haze Malfestio or Astalos which can send you flying. (Air) * Seregios Pin: Aviarctin will do a pin attack similarly to Seregios. Enraged (Both) No new attacks. (Ground) No new attacks. (Air) * Flying Kick: Aviarctin will do a kick similarly to Seregios which can knock you down. G-Rank Calm (Both) * Ice Beam: Aviarctin freezes a lot of air and then fires a beam of ice, which is longer range than the Coldbreath, at you. It will start by firing at you but if you move around it will try track you down. This attack which can cause Severe Iceblight. (Ground) No new attacks. (Air) * Corkscrew: Aviarctin will do a corkscrew towards you which can send you flying. Enraged (Both) * Sweeping Ice Beam: Aviarctin will start by firing the Ice Beam away from you and then sweeping it across the area which can cause Severe Iceblight. (Ground) * Ice Beak: Aviarctin will cool its beak until it is nearly frozen and then it will try to bite you which can cause Iceblight. (Air) * Ice Beam Charge: Aviarctin will fly towards you while shooting the Ice Beam which can send you flying and cause Severe Iceblight. Breakable Parts * Crest: Aviarctins "crown" on its head will be damaged. * Beak: Aviarctins beak will have scars on it. * Wing: Either of Aviarctins wing will have scars on it and will be missing a few feathers. * Tail: Aviarctins tail will be damaged and will be missing a few feathers.